custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toa Hydros
Hello everyone. This is my Talk page. If there is a question you need to ask me, just type it down below. If you wish to comment on any of my MOCs, please do so on their individual Discussion pages. (Toa Hydros 23:06, 5 February 2009 (UTC)) Wanna be friends? Do you want to be friends with me? Toa manoc Hi Wanna be friends? I think you're MOC's and videos are really cool. I used Intellians and Necronites Hi, I used Necronites and Intellians in my blog story, Diary of a Warrior. I only plan them to appear here, since I don`t like using other people`s ideas. I did it only because your characters have good things to include. And...I don`t have many species. Hey My I use some of your characters in a story I plan to create? Hey Hey My I use some of your characters in a story I plan to create? Check this out! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I know I've asked you this before, but do you want to be friends? -TheLostGreatBeing Hi scotttjt I've watched all your videos, and they are absolutely AWESOME!! I make videos of my own, you can find out more about my series on my user page. GamePadVader 19:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle Ultiverse TCG Hi Could I feature some of your MoC`s in the Bionicle Ultiverse TCG? Your MoC`s, well, have great abilities to include, and you have lot`s of weapons and Kanohi, which are also highly needed. The card game is basically something like YuGiOh. You can find out more in my blog. Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I was wondering If you would put some of my characters in either one of your series on Youtube. Please get back to me on this. ZarkaRaiden 00:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 05:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Let Me Guess Shados is gonna be back. Collector1 Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Hey Hey Hydros, what's up?May I ask you a couple of questions and maby a few plot twists to your story? 1.I was catching up on your Youtube series "Society of Guardians" and I've got to say you've improved alot!Since Kelx hasn't been seen since he ambushed Verex could you maby place him at Skirvex's fortress on guard duty?Before I go on any further I would like to tell more about Kelx's personality.All he basically cares for is revenge on Tuma and will do anything to achieve it.He would even turn on Skirvex and join Verex if it meant revenge.What I'm trying to say is, is that he's somewhat of a good character and would help Flardrek and his crew escape.Over the years he's gotten somewhat smart and is on his way to being a battle strategist.Kelx is also planning to betray Skirvex and lead his army against the skrall in an allout assult to obliterate them.What do you think?I don't know if this will go/fit in your originally planned storyline but please leave me feedback and tell me what you think.Oh and I almost forgot, could we say Verex and Kelx were once good friends before Sands of change? 2.Remember along time ago when I asked you about using "Spike"'s head design?I've finally been able to get the right pieces to finish him.I might be able to upload him tomorrow. Thanks for your time and if you don't feel comfortable adding that stuff in that's fine.Please reply on my talkpage.Keep up the good work! -Makue Kaper First Contest Toa Hydros Click here and enter to my first contest. Toamatamapin Hi Hydros. I Was wondering, could I make a character (A Drone) With the Ovaki in a different Shape? Aract 02:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Participate in the new Rernahk Backstory Contest!!! --Chicken Bond 08:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Canon-in-training Just wondering - what does it mean? [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 16:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sandon's Blog Hey, If you want to, could you take some time to read my story Sandon's Blog and give me your opinion?? TardirProductions The Writer's Club You are invited to become a member of The Writer's Club, a group where CBW writers can talk about their stories and ask for support for their stories. You should be proud. TardirProductions Pages Alright, the pages for Darlex and Axlor have been created, you may add everything else. --Chicken Bond 23:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) HELLO! I think The Hydros Chronicles and Society of Guardians are the best Youtube series ever! I've seen EVERY episode! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:43, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Enter my contest NAOW! user:starkiller510 distraction! 00:30, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Redlinks Sorry, but I must respectfully disagree with your respectful disagreement. I understand that you want the articles to look aesthetically pleasing, but the point of an encyclopedia is not to be aesthetically pleasing. Redlinks highlight pages where work is to be done, and hopefully they will encourage people to do it. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:04, December 16, 2010 (UTC) hi check out my story cyclops mission Happy Birthday! Happy birthday man! :D I hope you enjoy those socks Mersery gave you. ;) Makuta Kaper Award has won the Chicken Bond Recognition Award of Trust and Friendship! |text = This user has earned a place as one of the best and closest friends of our resident Bond, and has successfully earned his dearest trust for which he his most grateful! Well Done! |image = }} You've got a special award :D This one is a sort've thank you for being such a great friend. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Q Hello Hydros, I have a quick storyline question for you; in your new episode of Society of Guardians (great episode by the way) I see that Conqueror and Scar are going after Gilvex. Since Scar is acting rebellious, could Frostbite be tasked in keeping watch over the two, in case Scar attempts to kill Conqueror? I don't know if it will fit into your storyline but it was just a suggestion. What do you think? -Makuta Kaper